Many applications today are incorporating an automatic save operation (referred to herein as autosave) of documents. Oftentimes, documents may be automatically saved to a cloud storage repository. With autosave, a user may want to know that his/her document is safely saved or if there is a problem with saving his/her document at a glance. At the same time, users are increasingly using smaller form devices, such as tablet computing devices, which have limited screen space. Accordingly, a non-distracting minimal indication of save and synchronization information of a document is needed.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure has been made.